


Found Family

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family of Choice, Found Family, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “You know, all I ever wanted was family and now…”“Now you wish you didn’t know what you do now,” Poe finished for her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Fictober20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fictober20





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #10. “all I ever wanted”

“Rey?”

Poe’s voice broke her musings. She turned and found Poe standing a few feet behind her, she tried to smile to him, but she was sure the smile came more like a grimace. “Yes, Poe?”

Poe walked quietly towards her, as if approaching a wounded animal, it nearly made her grit her teeth. She didn’t need that. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking at her with those kind, worried eyes.

She could lie, she could tell him that everything was fine and that she simply needed some solitude. They had come to the Dameron household for a small party, the First Order was falling down, crumbling without their leaders, the Resistance was growing strong and she had even found some other force users. Finn had been the biggest surprise. She sighed. “I just needed some time alone.”

Poe nodded, solemn and serious. “Yeah, I imagine that you do.” He said and came to stand in front of her. “You know, I grew climbing the force tree and I never became force sensitive.”

It was a joke, she realized. A poorly done one, but she appreciate the effort. The smile she gave him was a small one, but genuine. “And I never imagined this about me, and yet, here we are.” There was no need to say what ‘this’ was, she had told Poe and Finn about her family, she knew she couldn’t keep it a secret from them. Without thinking, she spoke again. “You know, all I ever wanted was family and now…”

“Now you wish you didn’t know what you do now,” Poe finished for her. It was he who sighed next, then, he stood next to her and tossed an arm around her, offering some comfort and warmth. “Rey, you can make your own family. Your blood doesn’t dictate who you are or what should you do.”

“You’re right of course,” the words escaped her without thinking, then, in a lighter tone she said, “and now, I’ve made your head grow big.”

Poe barked a laugh, winked at her without shame. “Oh as if you didn’t already thought I had a big head.”

“You do, that’s why I shouldn’t have admitted to you being right.”

Poe said nothing, simply squeezed her arm, then raised his head to see the stars. They were silent for a few moments, neither of them willing to break the comfortable silence that fell between them. It was easier now. But in the end, Poe did. “Rey, you do know that you have family right?”

She tilted her head, “Yes, I have Finn and Beebee.”

Poe nodded. “And Rose and me if you want me to be. I’d be honored to be considered part of your family. Jess and Kaydell like you too, Leia cared for you. You found your family Rey, it’s here and we’re right next to you. Whatever path you walk from now on, you won’t do it alone. You have us.”

“Found family.” She whispered. “I like that.”

“It may never make up for your parents, but I know that if you let him, my pa would love to call you daughter. He’d always wanted one, you know? And I’m pretty sure he’d join in when you rack me over the fire.”

She snorted. “I like your dad,” she admitted. “He’s really nice. And I’d be honored, for him to call me daughter, I mean.”

Poe beamed at her, “He’ll be happy to hear that.” Then he looked at her with some seriousness. “How about we return to the party now? I know that if we don’t, Finn will lead the search and rescue party.”

She laughed, “I know. Come on then, let’s see if there’s still some of that stew your dad made, it’s quite good.”

“A special recipe of his.” Poe said with pride. “He’ll love that you love it. C’mon Rey, lets go home.”

Home. How strange it was for her to think of the Dameron household as home, but as she walked back towards the house with Poe, never breaking away from under his arm, she realized that yes, it felt like she was going back to where she belonged. It was a feeling that she cherished and, one that she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to share with anyone.

She liked the idea of Poe, Kes and Beebee being her family. She like it very much.


End file.
